1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, control method thereof, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus which reads an original document to generate image data, and prints an image on paper based on the image data, an original document conveyance path for conveying an original document, and a conveyance path for conveying a printing material such as print paper are configured independently. While reading an original document, the image forming apparatus executes processing of printing an image on a printing material.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-185881, a reading unit is inserted in a printing material conveyance path extending from a sheet feeding unit to a discharge unit, thereby partially sharing the original document conveyance path and printing material conveyance path and downsizing the apparatus.
When the original document conveyance path and printing material conveyance path are partially shared to be able to convey an original document to a printing unit, after the reading unit reads an original document (printing material) to acquire image information of the original document, another image can be additionally printed on the original document.
However, both additional printing on an original document read by the reading unit and printing on another printing material are processes accompanying image formation (printing) by the printing unit. When conveying an original document and a printing material to be printed to the printing unit, they may collide with each other on the conveyance path to hinder the conveyance with each other unless conveyance control is performed appropriately.